A Christmas Follow Up
by OG88
Summary: After meeting up with Gwen last Christmas Eve, Trent has tried to move on with his life. Now a year later he sees an old face in the park. A sequel to Christmas Meeting. R&R.


**A/N- Hey guys here's a new Christmas one-shot featuring Gwent. This is a sequel to last year's Christmas story Christmas Meeting. I know some of you were disappointed with the ending of the last one so here's a continence to that story picking up a year later. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

It was Christmas Eve again. Another year had gone by, and soon another would start up. Trent sighed to himself as he walked around the city by himself. A lot had changed in a year. Him, and his band released their album that spring, and had went on a six-month tour around the country. The music, and the traveling kept him busy. He never had time to think, especially about Gwen.

He felt his heart sink as it had done so many times when he thought about her. When he saw her last Christmas Eve, after a decade of not talking, it was the happiest he had felt in a long time. He thought maybe they could try again but then she told him she was engaged, and that brought his whole world down.

It was his own fault for not calling. He had ten years, _ten years_ , to call, and he never did. He spent the first part of the year kicking himself for it too.

By not keeping in touch, he'd lost the best thing that had ever happened to him. Now that he knew she was engaged he didn't even think about reaching out, he didn't want to intrude on her happiness, it wasn't fair to her, or the other guy. He figured it was best to just stay away, for her, and namely for himself.

Trent looked around the city at all the bright lights, and decorations. He saw people, as they tried to get home to their loved ones. He noticed all the couples walking passed him. They were laughing, and smiling. He felt a lump form in his throat. This time of the year was always so lonely for him, sure he had family, and friends that he still talked to but what he wanted was someone to wake up next to in the morning. He wanted to buy a special gift, and surprise her with it on Christmas morning. That's why he was walking around the city alone because he didn't want to go back to his empty apartment, and wait for his parents to come over in the morning.

As Trent walked around he thought about Gwen again, and wondered if she had gotten married yet. For a while he thought that maybe she didn't love the guy like she thought she did, and would call off the wedding. He thought that she would call him but that never happened, and as time went by he stopped thinking it would. She obviously loved the guy enough to want to marry him, and Trent figured it was time for him to stop looking at his phone waiting for her to call.

After walking around in a circle Trent decided to just head home. He took a short cut through the park, it was quicker that way. As he was passing through he saw somebody standing in the middle of the park looking at the giant Christmas tree that was set up every year. Their back was turned away from him but they looked familiar. He walked over.

As he got closer, he began to recognize the person. It was a woman, in her late twenties, wearing a long coat. It couldn't be. "Gwen?" Trent said quietly.

The woman turned around. Trent couldn't believe it, it was her. Gwen looked at him, "Trent?" She asked. Trent nodded, and did his best to put on a smile. "What a coincidence", he said. Gwen nodded back, "You got that right. What are you doing here?" She asked. Trent looked at the tree, "I decided to pass through here to get home. I'm glad I did", he said looking back at her. "I am too", Gwen said.

"So, what are you doing out?" He asked. Gwen looked down, "I don't know why", she said. Trent raised an eyebrow in confusion but didn't question her about it. "How's Tony?" He asked. "He's good", she said. Trent moved his foot in the snow, "Are you still planning your wedding?" He asked. "No", she quietly. Trent felt his heart break. She wasn't planning a wedding, that could only mean one thing.

"How was the wedding? You must have looked beautiful in your wedding dress. You could have sent me an invitation I would have come", he said trying to be a good sport about it. Gwen looked at him, "Trent, I never married Tony", she whispered. "What?" He asked. "I never married him, I never even made it down the aisle. I called off the wedding at the last minute", she clarified.

"Why? Was it his parents?" He asked remembering how she said she was going to meet them. Gwen shook her head, "No his parents were great. They weren't the problem, and neither was Tony. It was me. I couldn't bring myself to marry a guy I didn't love. At first I thought it was just pre-wedding jitters but then as I was getting ready to walk down the aisle I realized I couldn't marry him only to break his heart later. I couldn't do that because he's a nice guy, and he didn't deserve to have somebody who didn't love him back", she said.

"So you're single?" Trent asked. Gwen didn't respond, "Why didn't you ever call?" She asked after a while. Trent stood in silence, "I've been busy", he said knowing how stupid that excuse sounded out loud. Gwen didn't buy that, "To busy to call me?" She asked.

Trent sighed, "It had been so long since we had seen each other last, and after everything that had happened on Total Drama Action I didn't think you'd wanna talk to me", he said. "What about last Christmas Eve?" She asked. "I didn't what to come between you, and Tony. I didn't want to be that guy", Trent said. Gwen nodded in understanding, "That sounds fair", she said.

Trent looked at the giant Christmas tree, "It's beautiful", he commented. Gwen looked at the tree too, and for the first time that night she smiled. "Yeah, it is", she said warmly. Trent smiled at her, "Just like you", he said. Gwen blushed, "Thank you", she said.

It started snowing, and they both realized that if they stood there any longer they would freeze. Trent looked at her, "I think we better leave", he said. Gwen nodded, "You're right", she shivered. They took one last look at the tree. The falling snow, added with its lights, made it feel like more Christmas. It was such a beautiful site.

Trent offered her his arm, "Can I walk you home?" He asked. Gwen stared at him for a moment, "Sure. It's not far", she said. Trent smiled, and linked his arm around hers then proceeded to walk her home.

"I never asked you, how's life been?" She asked. Trent shrugged, "Me? Well for starters, me, and my band released our first album last spring then we had a six-month tour around the country", he said. "It sounds like you're living the dream", Gwen said. Trent didn't look at her, "Almost", he said.

As they walked back to her place, they talked, they reminisced about passed times, and they even laughed a little while doing it. It had been so long ago, and both had changed so much. He had really missed her, and if he wasn't mistaken she sounded like she had missed him too.

The arrived at an apartment complex. "This is my place", Gwen said after they walked up to the entrance. Trent let go of her arm as he realized their little trip down memory lane had to come to an end.

The snow was still falling, and by now the snow from before had been covered by the newly dropped snow. "Any plans?" Trent asked before he walked off. Gwen looked at her apartment then back at him, "No. Just me, and then a phone call from my family", she said.

Those plans sounded very similar to Trent's Christmas plans. It looks like they were both going to be alone for Christmas Eve. As they stood in the entry way Gwen looked up, and groaned. "What's wrong?" Trent asked. Gwen pointed up, and Trent saw a mistletoe hanging above them. "It must have been those guys who live in the apartment below me. They must have put it there for a joke. I'm sorry you don't have to", she said looking at him. Trent didn't say anything instead he kissed her lightly on the lips. Gwen didn't back away, and lightly kissed him back.

Trent pulled away, "Merry Christmas Gwen", he said quietly. "Merry Christmas to you Trent", Gwen said. Trent turned around, and started to make his way back home. He stopped, and turned back to see Gwen still standing in the same spot. She hadn't moved. She just stared at him, almost as if she was waiting for something, and for a spilt second she looked like that same girl that he had met on the island when he first fell in love with her.

Gwen turned around, and headed to her apartment floor. Trent started debating with himself, last time he saw her he hadn't seen her for ten years, and by then she was engaged. Now a year later after no contact she was no longer engaged. It was Christmas Eve, and they were both alone but they didn't have to be.

After this he didn't know when he would see her again, or who she could end up with in that time span but he didn't want to find out. She wasn't engaged, and as far as he knew she wasn't seeing anybody. There was no excuse this time.

Trent ran back to the apartment complex, "Gwen", he called out. She stopped, not even halfway up the stairs she was going up, and turned around. He caught up to her.

"Are you ok?" She asked. "No, I'm not because I was about to let the best thing that ever happen to me walk away again. Gwen if there's one thing I could have for Christmas it would be you. I don't want to spend Christmas alone again this year, or the next. I want to spend them with you. I love you", he said.

Gwen smiled as tears filled her eyes, "I love you too", she said. "Spend Christmas Eve with me?" He asked. "No", she said. Trent was disappointed at her answer, "But you…" he said. Gwen stopped him, "I'll spend Christmas Eve, _and_ Christmas Day with you", she said. Trent felt his heart do a little dance as he smiled, and in that moment despite it being cold he felt warm. "Thank you", he said. They kissed once more, not caring that it was snowing, or that somebody could come down the apartment stairs at any moment. They were just enjoying each other's company. They were together again, on this magical night, and it was all thanks to that shortcut Trent took. He finally had Gwen, and as he said that's all he ever wanted for Christmas.

The End

 **A/N** - **Well there's the sequel. A wrong was made right although I had planned to do this sequel before I just wanted to wait to do it. So, did you like it? Tell me in the comments. Thanks for reading guys.**


End file.
